


Bending the Rules

by alittlefanta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex knows they love eachother, F/F, I'm not sure where this is going, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena wants to be a hero too, but Lena has a super suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefanta/pseuds/alittlefanta
Summary: What if Lena Luthor put her tech expertise and money to use in a fashion similar to that of Tony Stark/IronMan?Lena wants to fight by Supergirl's side, after seeing her best friend, and herself, hurt and hunted by Lillian too many times, she decides to take a stand. She designs a super suit fully loaded with the highest grade of custom L-Corp technology. Now if only Supergirl would bend a little and let her help.





	1. Shared Air Space

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Iron Man and then I pictured Lena in a super suit and I got hit by the gay. So this is a thing I decided to write.  
> She has the suit coded to simple Irish words, which may change, because I'm no expert at that life. But this is what google translate says:
> 
> "Oscail": Open  
> "Suas": Up  
> "Dul": Go

The wires in front of her began sizzling, festering at the contact with the new metals. Shortly thereafter, an explosion rang throughout the lab. The air smelled of smoke and electrical discharge as Lena struggled to her feet. She looked at her project, a shiny black super suit, one that would allow her to fight by Supergirl’s side. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the blonde hero, but stopped as she realized she still had to figure out how to break the news to her, that she wanted to fight crime by her side. She knew that she would sound too much like James and the Guardian for Kara’s taste. She rolled her eyes at the thought of James and went back to tinkering with her suit.  
Lena examined the damage, finding that it was actually quite miniscule, a solution was quickly found. She brushed at the grey smoke stains on her white lab coat and approached the chest plate where she was implementing an expandable shield that should be capable of repelling radiation from most materials, including Kryptonite.  
She placed the wires in their proper locations, soldering the last of the pieces into place, she attached the metal plate over the wires. With the press of a button, the lab table flipped so the suit was in a standing position. She examined her handy work, checking the deployment of the small, but deadly LL25 missiles, the KD27 laser system, and the DL09 comms. She smiled as every piece functioned properly.  
Lena took a deep breath and approached the suit, “Oscail,” she spoke the password. The suit opened along an invisible seam down the middle, and she stepped inside. She slid her hands into the arms of the suit and triggered the suit to close. It was form fitting, but flexible and durable. She flexed her fingers, marveling at the range of movement.  
She approached the large bay doors which led to a tunnel to the outside from the basement level lab. Once outside, she looked to the sky, “Suas,” she commanded.  
The launchers in the feet of the suit activated with glowing green light, “go mall” she said, to control the speed at which she began hovering.  
With a count to three, she kicked her feet and said, “Suas,” so that she went higher from the ground.  
After reaching the desired altitude, she said, “dul,” telling her suit to move.  
Now she was actually flying, she was moving faster, gracefully through the air, even managing a loop-di-loop. She could see the entirety of National City from up here. The city lights shined below her, twinkling with life.  
A laugh burst from her lips, she could understand Supergirl’s love of flying after experiencing this. She raised the face shield with the flick of a finger, feeling the cool air blast against her face.  
She was flying her third loop around L-Corp when she was interrupted. A flash of blue and red whipped by her, coming to a floating stop in front of her. Lena quickly brought the shield back up, hoping that Supergirl had not seen her face.  
“I’m not used to sharing the skies around these parts,” Supergirl said, her hands on her hips in that ever-heroic pose. “So, tell me, are you friend or foe?”  
Lena triggered the voice modulator, “I am your friend, Supergirl. I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite actually.”  
“I see, well, be careful up here,” Supergirl says with a hint of finality before she was taking off.  
Lena sighed, she wondered how Supergirl kept her ‘Kara Danvers’ secret, it was killing her to keep this from her best friend. With a resolute shake of her head, she flew home, landing on her balcony. She had barely made it inside before Supergirl was landing on her balcony. With Lena’s head already uncovered, there was no use in hiding. She turned to face her hero best friend, who was holding her gaze.  
“Ms. Luthor, what are you wearing?” Supergirl asked.  
“Pajamas?” Lena said with a hint of hopeful sarcasm.  
“I heard your laugh before I spoke to you earlier, I could hear your heartbeat, so I know it was you out there. That little “Are your friend or foe, bit was strictly for the team on my ear piece. So what are wearing? What are you doing, Ms. Luthor?” Supergirl demanded.  
“We’ve been over this, call me Lena, Supergirl,” Lena said as she poured a glass of scotch with a sigh. “It’s a super suit, of sorts. It’s fully armored, weaponized, and has top notch defense capabilities. Including a shield that is capable of repelling Kryptonite radiation.”  
“Why would you need to repel kryptonite radiation?” Supergirl asked. “It doesn’t effect humans.”  
“Ah, well you see, the shield is expandable. It’s made of a translucent fiber structure that will expand from the chest of the suit and outwards, it can mold to any shape that is needed. Which means, were we side by side in the event of a kryptonite exposure, then you would still be able to fight. Due to the nature of the fiber construct, it is impenetrable from the outside, but your powers will be able to go through it from our side.” Lena explains to Supergirl.  
“That’s…that’s actually incredible, Lena. Why do you need a suit like this though?” Supergirl asks, her eye brows still raised in awe.  
“I want to, eventually, fight by your side. I recognize that the suit still has a few kinks that need to be worked out, and of course I’d have to get used to the controls a little bit better, this was after all the first outside flight test.” Lena said before draining the last of the scotch in her glass.  
“That would be dangerous, Lena. Stupid even. Why would you think that this is a good idea?” Supergirl asks.  
“Kara, I know you don’t like the idea of a civilian ‘playing dress up’, or what have you. And I’m sure the idea of having a Luthor in a super suit is a sore spot, not to mention sharing the skies with a Luthor,” Lena paused, “But you know me. And you know I would not do anything to cause you or the people of National City harm. I only want to be able to fight with you. To be able to do something.”  
“So you know that I’m Supergirl,” Kara said looking down, “Or rather, you know that I’m Kara, seeing as I’m dressed as Supergirl.”  
“Of course I know, Kara. That smile is recognizable from a mile away,” Lena grinned at the hero.  
“I wanted to tell you, you know? But-” Kara began.  
“But I’m a Luthor,” Lena stated.  
“Lena, stop. You know I don’t care that your last name is ‘Luthor’, you’re my Lena. And that is why I don’t like whatever this plan of yours is. I know you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, or the citizens of National City, and I can understand the desire to help. But you have proved time and time again to be so overly selfless and reckless, that I just...I can’t lose you, I don’t want you to get hurt, it’s such a big risk.” Kara rambled, nothing but concern in her eyes.  
“Your Lena, huh?” Lena smirked, always trying to get a blush out of Kara.  
“Stop that, that’s not the point here, the point is-” Kara started to re-explain her argument.  
“I know your argument, understand it. However, think about it from my perspective. My mother has tried time and time again to kill not just me, but you. My best friend. I’ll be fighting by your side regardless. It only makes me safer if you agree to it,” Lena countered.  
“But I like the other point better, want to explain what you meant by ‘your Lena’?” Lena questioned.  
“You know that I love you, Lena,” Kara professed, never breaking eye contact, though she now stood just inside the sliding balcony door. “You’re my best friend too.”  
“I love you too, and, as your best friend, you should want me to be happy, yes?” Lena asked, giving up on the flirting for the time being, seeing as Kara was actually distraught over this.  
“Well, of course,” Kara said.  
“One day, fighting crime with you, that will make me happy,” Lena explained.  
“Lena,” Kara said sternly.  
“Kara,” Lena said with the quirk of an eyebrow.  
The two maintained intense eye contact until Kara began to waver under the pressure of Lena’s green gaze.  
“Fine. I’ll talk to Alex about getting you into the DEO. At least to the training rooms,” Kara turned back to the balcony to leave.  
She stepped outside, the breeze ruffling her cape. Then she turned back around, “Two things. One, are we still on for lunch tomorrow? And two, the suit looks absolutely amazing on you.”  
“I, mean, uh the suit, it looks amazing. And it is on you. Currently. Right,” Kara stammered to cover up what she had said.  
Lena let out a little laugh as she made her way over to Kara, pulling her into a hug, “Yes, we are still on for lunch.” Lena pulled back a little, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek, “And trust me, I know it looks amazing on me.”


	2. Yours to Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex about Lena and the suit situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops...this update is several months late...

Supergirl landed at the DEO and immediately took off to find Alex in the training room with a handful of new recruits.  
“Director, may I have a word with you,” Kara spoke, careful to protect their relationship among the new guys until they were fully indoctrinated.  
“Take a few minutes to hydrate, boys,” Alex said, as she stalked towards Kara and moved into a conference room down the hall.  
Kara blushed, “Lena kissed me.”  
Alex’s eyebrows shot up, “I told you she liked you, doofus. But did you really have to pull me from training to tell me that?”  
“No, it was a kiss on the cheek. Lena doesn’t like me, it was friendly. But it was still so nice, Alex! Her lips are so soft,” Kara gushed.  
“My god, you are such a disaster. I’m leaving now,” Alex laughed, beginning to turn towards the door.  
“Wait! There’s more. I, uh, she knows I’m Supergirl.” Kara said, cringing at the way Alex’s brows furrowed.  
“”She knows? You told her?” Alex questioned, walking closer to her sister.  
“Of course not, I wouldn’t want to put her in that kind of danger,” Kara shook her head indignantly.   
Kara wore a goofy smile as she added, “She figured it out herself, she’s so smart.”  
“Right. Well, she knows, so there’s paperwork to be done. You can take it to her office, I’m sure she’ll handle it better coming from you than anyone else,” Alex explained. “Is that all?”  
Kara looked down at her hands, playing with the thumb holes in her sleeve, “There’s one more thing I have to tell you.”  
Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Come on, you can tell me anything, Kara. What’s up?”  
“Lenabuiltasupersuitandwantstofightcrimewithme,” Kara said as fast as she could.  
“Lena did what?” Alex asked, not catching any of that.  
Kara let out a long huff of breath, “Lena built a super suite. She wants to fight crime with me. I think we should let her, it has a Kryptonite shield, it’s got a lot of cool weapons and things. Also, she looks really amazing when she wears it.”   
Alex stared at Kara, processing the words. “Lena Luthor. Built a super suit?”  
“Hey, watch it,” Kara narrowed her eyes. “You know as well as I do that she wouldn’t hurt me. Or the citizens of National City.”  
Alex sighed, brushing her hair back, “She’d need to be trained, in our facilities. She’d have to learn how to handle different threats.”  
“I think she handles threats just fine, Alex. She nearly gets blown up every other day as it is. You can’t blame her for wanting to do something about it,” Kara adds, defending Lena further.  
“Right. Well, she’s yours to train. You handle it. I’ll test her when you think she’s ready, and I’ll have the guys get her indoc paperwork started. But if this goes sideways, Kara, you need to be prepared to face the consequences.” Alex said, her eyes boring into her sister’s blue eyes.   
“Mine to train? You’re acting like she’s a dog or something. Oh! Can we get a DEO puppy?” Kara asked, her mood switching from serious to hopeful in two seconds.   
Alex laughed, “For the last time, we are not getting a dog for the DEO. When are you bringing Lena in?”  
“She and I have a lunch date tomorrow, so I’ll ask her then. Thank you, Alex,” Kara said as she moved to hug her sister.   
Alex patted her sister on the back and pulled away, “Want to come and meet the newbies in the meantime?”

 

Kara landed gently on Lena’s L-Corp balcony, tapping on the glass to get her attention. Lena whipped around, her eyes wide, only to soften as they landed on that wide smile.  
“Well hello there, Supergirl” Lena smiled, letting her caped friend into the office.  
After placing the bag of food on Lena’s desk, Kara swept Lena into her arms, hugging her tightly, remaining cognizant of her fragile human bones. “I am so happy you know. Though, there is paperwork to be signed for that. Which I have with me. And food, I also brought food. Lots of green things for you. And lots of not green things for me, our favorites.”  
Kara released Lena and made her way to the couch, bringing the food with her and began laying it all on the table. She pulled the paperwork from the side of the bag and laid it to the side for after lunch.  
The pair chatted as they ate, or as Lena ate and Kara inhaled.   
“So, I managed to get Alex on board with the whole um...situation from last night,” Kara finally said.  
Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in question, “Situation?”  
“You know, with the, with the suit,” Kara explained, looking away from Lena with a blush.  
“Ah, really? I’m rather surprised to hear that. Not that it would have stopped me, but I’m glad to have her blessing. I assume there are some caveats to her agreement,” Lena surmised.  
“I’ll be responsible for training you, and for your agency indoc,” Kara explained.  
“I never agreed to work for any agency, Kara” Lena protested, a frown to her dark red lips.  
Kara shook her head, “No, you wouldn’t be working for the agency. Of course not. But to be let into the agency, as a partner or otherwise, there are certain briefings and paperwork that are required.”  
“I don’t like the sound of that. But I suppose I understand. The FBI must have rather strict rules for handling these situations,” Lena said.  
“Well, er...about that. I don’t work with the FBI. And neither does Alex. We work for a secret government organization,” Kara explained.  
“This just got even more fascinating,” Lena grinned. “Where is the paperwork you mentioned?”  
After watching Lena read every line in the non-disclosure agreement, she breathed a sigh of relief when Lena grabbed the fancy pen from her desk and signed her name on the dotted line.

It was then that there was a knock at the door and Jess poked her head in, “Ms. Lu-, oh, Supergirl. My apologies, I was unaware that you had company, Ms. Luthor. Your 2 o’clock is waiting in the lobby.”  
“You can send them up. Supergirl and I were just finishing up here,” Lena said, nodding at Supergirl.  
“Right away, Ms. Luthor,” Jess said as she closed the door.

“I keep telling her to call me Lena,” Lena smiled after her assistant. “Thank you for lunch. If there’s anything else I need to sign, just let me know. And I’ll start having Jess clear out some time blocks for training sessions.”  
Kara grinned at her and pulled her in for a hug, “I’ll see you later, Lee.”  
Before she left, she placed a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek, closer to her lips than she had intended, and then darted out of the office in a burst of speed that was impossible for the human eye to follow. 

Lena was left standing in her office, wide eyed and with a large smile on her face as she brought her hand to the place where Kara’s lips had been.


	3. Exhausted? That's an Understatement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Day One...fluff, basically? Pining. The usual...

Chapter Three 

Kara had landed at Lena’s apartment early Friday morning, planning on taking her to the DEO for some of the indoc paperwork and maybe some training if they had time. She knew she was earlier than she had told Lena, but truthfully, the grumbling of her stomach acted as a compass more often than not. She checked to make sure Lena was awake before she tapped on the glass, but stopped when she saw Lena doing yoga. Her cheeks flushed at the sight and she looked away quickly, tapping gently on the glass door. 

“Kara, hi. You’re early,” Lena commented, swinging the door open to let her friend in. 

“Sorry. I was in the area and finished the morning patrol, so I figured I’d stop by and see if you wanted to get breakfast or something beforehand,” Kara explained, trying not to stare at Lena in yoga pants and a thin tank top. 

“Breakfast with Supergirl?” Lena questioned, eyeing the cape. 

Kara looked down at herself, realizing that she hadn’t brought clothes with her and that Supergirl being seen with Lena Luthor getting breakfast might be a bit strange, “Right. Well, I can go change. Or I could just come back later since I interrupted your yoga and everything.” 

“Don’t be silly, you can stay. We can make some breakfast, how do pancakes sound?” Lena asked, knowing Kara would never turn down pancakes. 

Kara agreed, removing her cape and draping it over Lena’s sofa. Kara followed Lena to the kitchen ready to help her. Lena directed Kara to cut some fruit, laughing at the disgusted stare she gave the fresh strawberries. 

Lena liked cooking side by side with Kara, the domesticity of it made her smile. She kept glancing at Kara, enamored with the look of concentration on her face as she chopped the various fruits with precision. She put so much detail into chopping something that she probably wouldn’t even eat. Once she finished, she turned to Lena with a smile. 

“Do you want bacon?” Lena asked the obvious. 

“You have bacon?” Kara exclaimed, clearly excited for one of her favorite foods. 

“I bought some specifically for you, darling,” Lena laughed at how elated Kara seemed over something so small. 

“I love you, you know,” Kara smiled at Lena. 

“I love you, too, dork. It’s in the refrigerator,” Lena directed, choosing not to think about just how much she wished Kara meant those words as more than she did. Of course, Lena was content being friends with Kara, she would take what she could get and be happy, but part of her did wish for more. 

Kara smiled as she looked at the flour streaked across Lena’s cheek, stretching out her hand to wipe it away. Lena watched her, frozen at the extended hand, feeling warmth as it made contact with her cheek. The air between the two was charged and Kara’s hand was still on her cheek, and quite frankly she was struggling to breathe. 

“Flour,” Kara whispered by way of explanation, before she pulled her hand away slowly and back up, turning quickly to the refrigerator to get the bacon. 

After the few tense seconds, things between the two went back to normal, and the pair were able to cook and enjoy a pleasant breakfast together. Before long, Lena had changed into her suit, and Kara was a bumbling mess again. 

“Ready to go?” Kara asked, trying to look anywhere but at Lena. 

“Definitely,” Lena exclaimed, she was admittedly a little excited to get to the DEO and begin training. 

The pair were soon in the air and heading towards the DEO, Kara leading Lena to the undisclosed building. Lena’s suit had gotten upgrades since she saw it last, Kara had noted. It was no longer voice controlled, instead, it seemed to follow her own body movements. She made a note to ask Lena about it later. 

Soon they were landing and were greeted by Alex looking rather annoyed. Her mood seemed to shift as she took in the suit, an appreciative and thoughtful look on her face. 

“That’s pretty incredible, Lena,” Alex complimented, circling the woman to check out the suit. 

“Thank you,” Lena responded, retracting her helmet so that her head was visible, smiling at Alex’s appreciation. 

“Alex,” Kara huffed, not enjoying the idea of Alex checking out Lena in front of her. 

Lena could see the mild anger in Kara’s eyes and tried to send her “are you ok?” signals, but she only had eyes for Alex at the moment who looked torn between being scared and wanting to laugh. 

“Right, well Kara you can take her to your office, the paperwork is in there. But then you’ll need to stop by HR, and then the indoc room for a briefing at noon. Don’t be late,” Alex laid out the schedule, turning to walk away from the pair before her sister could get even more protective. 

“Kara? Are you and Alex okay?” Lena asked, concerned at the annoyed look that she wore watching her sister walk away. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. I’ll talk to her about it later,” Kara grumbled before looking at Lena and smiled, “Are you ready?” 

“Let’s do it,” Lena agreed. 

After taking care of all of the admin work, the pair finally make it to the training room where Kara approached the center of the large room. 

“We’ll start with simple hand to hand combat. I think your suit is better equipped for attacks at a distance, but if someone gets too close, you’ll need to know how to handle that,” Kara explains, watching as Lena followed her to the center. 

After donning the punching mitts, Kara held her hands up, “I want you to punch the mitts, following my calls. This will be a test of coordination and speed, not strength, so you don’t have to worry about how much force you’re using.” 

The pair spent well over an hour working together and Kara could already see some progress being made. Lena was strong, she knew that of course, but to see her in action made her proud. 

At the two-hour mark, Lena was exhausted. Sweat dripped over every inch of her skin. The pair made their way to Kara’s office. 

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, handing Lena a bottle of water. 

“I have reached an entirely new level of tired,” Lena claimed as she stepped out of her suit and collapsed onto the comfy looking couch. 

Kara sat next to her, and laughed as Lena moved to rest her head on her lap, “You did very well today, Lena. I’m impressed, not that I expected anything short of amazing from you, but seeing it is very different.” 

Kara continued talking, making points about their next training session, when she looked down at Lena again, she saw that Lena had fallen asleep. She smiled and scooped her into her arms, walking out of the office. 

“Is she okay?” Alex asked, as Kara approached the exit. 

“Shh. Yeah, she’s fine. She just fell asleep after training,” Kara whispered before slowly taking off. 

She loved the feeling of Lena in her arms, warm and safe. She looked so peaceful and young when she was asleep, the stress faded from her features. Kara flew slowly over the city, savoring the feeling and careful not to wake Lena up, she landed on Lena’s balcony. She laid her gently on the bed, smiling as Lena turned her face into her pillow. Kara removed Lena’s shoes and covered her with the blanket before grabbing a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol as she was sure that Lena would be sore tomorrow. Kara wondered to herself if Lena would be able to sleep through the night since it was way too early for her regular sleep schedule. She hoped that Lena would sleep into the morning, she worked so hard, and Kara knew she would need it. She connected Lena’s phone to the charger, ensuring that her alarm was set for the following morning. 

She watched Lena for a moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaving her best friend to get some rest. She pulled her phone from its compartment shooting Lena a text. 

1500 Kara: You did so awesome today, Lee! I’m SUPER proud ;) Your suit is still in my office where you fell asleep, I’ll keep it safe. Sweet dreams <3


End file.
